


Prized Possession

by bananamilkt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drawing, F/M, Feels, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), One Shot, Recovered Memories, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamilkt/pseuds/bananamilkt
Summary: Birthdays, a whole day dedicated to celebrate a person's birth, year after year after year.Between the walls of the Survey Corps Headquarters, it's already uncertain to live till the next day, let alone till next year. For most of them, reaching their birthday alive was already a gift itself, a gift only a handful of them could receive—like Levi.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Prized Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired from a short fanmade manga, if you're interested I'll leave it here! It does not belong to me btw.
> 
> https://plain-dude.tumblr.com/post/92238271596/0511-by-に-っ-か-translations-plain-dude

_Birthdays, a whole day dedicated to celebrate a person's birth, year after year after year._

_Between the walls of the Survey Corps Headquarters, it's already uncertain to live till the next day, let alone till next year. For most of them, reaching their birthday alive was already a gift itself, a gift only a handful of them could receive—like Levi._

It was lunch hour and chatter filled the mess hall as soldiers fresh from training openly conversed with each other. People were huddled in their own groups among tables discussing different topics of their own including several of the 104th batch of cadets.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Eren huffed angrily, he was currently trying to convince his fellow cadets to agree to his _genius_ plan. His plan to give their Corporal something special for his upcoming birthday. The brunette was definitely fearful of the older man, most of them were, but his admiration was unwavering no matter how many times Levi kicked his face in. He was already known to be exceptionally stubborn and he wasn't going to stop now.

"It's nice and all, but what can we even give to the Corporal?" Sasha questioned before stuffing her face with bread. "I mean, we don't really know much about him."

"Well, he likes cleaning?" Connie chimes in.

"Then let's just get him a nice broom okay, Eren?" said the raven haired girl. Mikasa was not too fond of the idea of giving the man who beat her only family left like a dog, anything for any occasion at all but if Eren wanted it, she'll make sure to give the bare minimum.

"What? No! That'll be a terrible gift! Besides, we already have enough brooms here."

"What about a bigger bucket? All the buckets here are small anyway."

Armin smiled sheepishly, "Eren's right, if we're going to give the Corporal a gift it should at least be thoughtful."

"But like Sasha said, we don't know the Corporal enough to think of a gift." Jean stated, followed by the crossing of his arms. "Plus! What if we get in trouble for getting in his business?"

"How can we get in trouble for doing nothing wrong?" Eren scoffed.

Jean smirked, "You tell me. Last time you did nothing wrong, you suddenly turned into a titan and landed yourself in court."

"That's nothing like getting someone a gift, you-!"

"Hey!" Before a well known brawl breaks out, Connie raised his hands up, placing them on the two boys' chests to prevent them from getting at each other's throats. "How about we go around and ask some of the veterans about the Corporal?"

"That's a good idea, Connie. Surely, they must know something that we don't from the time they've known him." Armin nodded his head. "Then let's talk about what we get during dinner and go from there."

Eren grinned satisfied , "Yeah!"

* * *

"So what'd you guys get?"

"...Not much."

Levi was a private man, that was no surprise. So most of the things that people knew about him and his hobbies were the from the result of observing him from afar—which was cleaning, training, and tea. That was all.

The group grumbled, either their Corporal was too private for his own good or he doesn't really have much of a personality to begin with.

"Okay, this is what we have so far," Armin held up a sheet of paper for everyone to see.

Sasha scanned the list with her eyes and began to read them out loud. "Pen...Cup...Handkerchief...Sa-"

"Who added sandbag?!" Jean asked with a bewildered expression.

"Eren did!" Connie snickered.

"What?! They said he liked to train so I guessed why not? His own sandbag!" Eren defended himself.

Sasha sighed, "I thought it was supposed to be thoughtful?"

"It should be, Eren's just an idiot." Jean laughed.

"Shut up! I'm sure you'd like it if I gave you a saddle right, horse-face?"

"I'll give you a dick, you titan!"

"It's not like you have one anyw-!"

Mikasa latched a hand on to Eren's collar and roughly pulled him back. "That's enough, Eren. You're going to make your throat sore if you keep shouting like that."

They boy swatted her hand away and glared once more at Jean before turning to Armin who sat uncomfortably with all the stares they were getting from the ruckus. "Did you ask Squad Leader Hange?"

"N-No, I couldn't find her anywhere."

"I think I saw her leaving with the Commander this morning," Connie said thoughtfully.

As if on cue, Hange's loud voice echoed from behind the mess hall doors. The chatter died down as they all turned their attention to the figures that bursted through the heavy doors. Immediately, everyone stood up and performed the salute to their two superiors.

Commander Erwin dismissed them and continued walking across the hall. His face was pulled into small tired look as the energetic woman stomped behind him.

"Come on, Erwin! It'll _really_ help with my work big time! Trust me!" Hange pursued, raising her arms as if to prove her point.

"I told you already, Hange. No." Erwin was quick to shoot her down once again before quickening his pace, trying to get away from the brunette. It didn't help.

"But why?!" She shrieked, "You agreed to Levi's request of delaying the deadline of his paperwork! Yeah, I knew about that! Are you playing favorites with us now?"

The Commander turned on his heel and faced the frowning woman, "No, I am not. Levi's request is nothing compared to yours. You're asking permission to send out two squads to capture a titan, correct?"

"Yeah! Then-"

"Then no. We can't do anything reckless that might get us in court again and potentially give up Eren Jeager to the Military Police. Do you want that, Hange?"

"Well, no-"

"Good. Now let's eat, dinner hour is almost over." The tall man stalked away satisfied with his win.

Hange cried out exasperated before following the blond man to get their fill for dinner.

As the evening gradually progressed, soldier after soldier left the mess hall to turn in for the night leaving a few a higher ups and the young group. Eren was quick enough to make his way to the Commander who was already preparing to leave with the others in tow.

"Commander," they all saluted.

Erwin nodded his head at them, turning his head to face the group as Hange stood by his side. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Armin cleared his throat and swallowed any nervousness that threatened to seep. All of them were still new here— aside from Eren —and it was unnerving for the shorter blond to speak to his superior outside of business. "Yes, Commander. There is something w-we would like to ask you and Squad Leader Hange." He paused, "Um- if it's alright with both of you, that is, Sir."

Jean pulled Armin back as Eren stepped up, eyes blaring with determination. "It involves Corporal Levi, Sir!"

Erwin quirked an eyebrow at that. There were times people asked him about the stoic man, his background, character, and everything. He understood the desire to know about a person who's demeanor was so cold and well known for his strength inside the walls.

Humans are curious creatures after all, but there was no way Erwin was going to cough up everything he knew just for that reason. Knowing how much he went and pushed through just to gain Levi's trust and companionship, no measly reason was going to make him budge.

So he hoped it wasn't like that.

Hange hummed at the declaration and grinned, "Asking about Shorty? Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he won't mind!"

That was a lie, and everyone knew it.

"It can't be asked directly, Squad Leader. Or else Corporal will know something's up." Eren answered.

"Then what _is_ up?" Hange frowned, "And I told you guys to call me Hange! Hange! Hange! Getting called Squad Leader is just-" and pulled a face.

"U-Understood, Ms. Hange...!"

Erwin then nodded his head, "You can ask your question, Cadets. But keep in mind that we'll only answer what we can. Levi is very private and I'm sure he won't appreciate it if we talked behind his back."

The titan shifter stood tall before his superiors, "Ms. Hange mentioned to me yesterday that the Corporal will be having his birthday next week." At that, the Commander briefly sent a look at the scientist beside him who was avoiding his gaze.

"So we figured that we'd like to give him a gift, and mayb-hopefully, the Corporal will like it," Eren continued.

The other cadets stood still— Mikasa was sighing silently, Armin wore a sheepish look, Jean wanted to slap Eren, Connie was sweating bullets, and Sasha was chewing on the inside of her cheek— because Eren worded their plan very poorly. It sounded like their intention was not genuine and for a good impression only.

In short, Eren made them look like they   
wanted to kiss Levi's ass.

But luckily for them, Erwin was horrifyingly intelligent enough to see through the brunette's horrible choice of words. Although he knew Levi wouldn't like it one bit that the cadets were fussing over a present to give him, he was glad that they appreciated and respected the short man to the extent of troubling themselves.

 _'And Levi wouldn't know about it until they give it to him, so him getting mad over it will be useless by then and he'll know it,'_ Erwin thought to himself.

"Really?! A present for Shorty?! Ooh! Let me in on this! Maybe then he'll be a little less grumpy," Hange was the first to speak, her excitement already getting the better of her. "What are we going to do? Are we gonna buy the gift? Or are we gonna make it? Will there be a feast? Wait- there should be cake! A cake for Shorty, huh, then I'll call it short cake! I like the sound of th-!"

"Hange," Erwin's booming authoritative voice cut the woman's rambling off, his eyes focused on the group of young soldiers before them and spoke in a calmer tone. "I see, but what does your question have to do with gift giving? Are you looking for advice on what to give Levi?"

Noting that the towering man's tone was nowhere near hostile, they visibly relaxed. For a fleeting second, they knew they were going to get punished, all thanks to Eren. This time, it was the smart blond who answered, "Yes, Commander. We realized that we don't know Corporal that well to come up with a thoughtful enough gift. So we were hoping to ask you and Ms. Hange about the things he likes or likes to do?"

Humming, Erwin relaxed. It was a harmless question and base from Eren's unwavering look of determination, he could only imagine the boy's eagerness to show his admiration to his Squad Leader. "What Levi likes...?"

Hange laughed loudly, "Why, cleaning of course!"

"I think he has more than enough supplies for that."

"Then, I guess combat?"

Erwin shook his head, sighing. "Why don't we look for something not included in his daily routine? Something he doesn't do often, don't you think?" The last remark was thrown in the direction of the cadets, all frozen in place waiting to be regarded.

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Please, be at ease. No need to be so tense. We are discussing about a birthday gift," Erwin didn't smile but his expression was warm enough to make the group breathe a quiet sigh. "Good, now where were we?"

Moments later they were all sat down on one of the tables, their two superiors were surprisingly leading their discussion. Them putting so much effort to come up with a gift that will put Levi to 'tears,' as Hange said, was one other thing the young soldiers admired about their leaders. It just shows how much they care about each other no matter how tragic and heavy situations get in their life. They were comrades, they were a team, they were friends—just like their own group.

_Hopefully not like their own group._

"You know Eren, I'd say Shorty _enjoyed_ kicking you in court. How about that?"

Jean immediately agreed, grinning. "Yeah, Eren! We'll even tie you up like an actual gift!"

"What-?!"

Armin winced, remembering the brutal beating his childhood friend received in exchange for not getting killed by the Military Police. It was terrible but again, it _was_ necessary. Although the thought of giving Eren as a present was amusing, there was no doubt the Corporal will find it otherwise, after all Eren was still someone new in his life. He paused, his eyes widening for a moment, something the blond commander didn't miss.

"Arlert? Do you have an idea?" He asked, ultimately cutting Eren's complaint.

The said boy gasped, "Y-Yes, but only for a moment."

"Really? Tell us anyway, Armin!" Sasha urged. The others then nodded, awaiting the boy's explanation.

"Well, hearing about giving Eren, it made me think. Actually, I don't think it's a bad idea-"

"A-Armin?! You can't be-"

"No! No!" Armin quickly shook his head, " I don't mean we _actually_ give you, listen to me!"

Jean deadpanned, "Yeah, let him speak Eren." Connie laughed quietly while Eren scoffed but didn't say more.

"I thought that what if instead of Eren, we give Corporal someone...else?"

Silence then took up their table and before he could clarify his words, Mikasa spoke quietly. "You mean a prostitute?"

"No! Wha-Mikasa!"

In truth, Armin didn't want to voice out this idea of his. It was too personal, a line that shouldn't be crossed, for him and his friends that is. Hange's jest suggestion only made him think that rather than his brown haired friend, maybe they could give him a person he misses and haven't seen in a while due to his duty in the Survey Corps.

 _Maybe._ It was because even for a short moment, Armin himself forgot the nature of _all_ their duty. It was never far-fetched for one that was aware of the horrors of the world, to assume that _maybe_ , Levi doesn't have anyone that he misses. That _maybe_ , Levi doesn't have anyone that he hasn't seen in a while outside headquarters. That _maybe_ , Levi doesn't have that someone _anymore._

At this point, Armin wasn't going to lie. He couldn't. He knew it wasn't _maybe_ , it was _likely_.

_More than likely._

And he couldn't be anymore right.

For the first time in a while, Hange was quiet. It was unusual, but it answered the question the young soldiers have in their mind, and so they were quiet too.

"How would you propose to do that Armin?" Of course, Erwin was the first to speak. "Now knowing the downside of your idea."

He thought for a while, before his eyes drifted to Eren who was seated to his right and dropped to the shifter's pocket where a small corner of paper was sticking out. His gaze then immediately returned to his Commander's piercing blue eyes, waiting for his answer.

"A drawing, Sir," he offered.

"A drawing?" Erwin raised a thick eyebrow.

Getting Armin's point, Eren fumbled through the pockets of his pants. Fishing out a sheet of folded paper, he carefully laid it out on the wooden table before passing it to his superior and smiling softly at the sight.

Everyone peered at the paper, wanting to look at what was written on it only to be greeted by the drawn profile of a woman. Mikasa's eyes widened, she recognized the woman's warm look and clutched onto Eren's right arm, burying her nose deeper into her scarf.

"This is...?"

"She's our mother," Eren answered, gesturing to the girl to his right.

"Woah, did you make that Eren?" Connie asked with awe clearly present on his visage.

Shaking his head, Eren looked at Hange instead of his bald friend. "Actually, it was Moblit who made it and Armin helped him with the details."

"I was...slowly forgetting what she looked like, but now that I have this with me, I won't forget it anymore," he added softly.

_'I'm going crazy, Erwin. I can't remember her stupid face clearly. Fuck, it's annoying.'_

It was then Erwin recalled Levi admitting to that once and during that time, he didn't know exactly how to help the raven haired man. But now, it was like an opportunity presented itself on a silver plate—an opportunity to do what he couldn't do before.

Erwin was stuck.

He swore that he wouldn't say anything more than necessary about Levi, he _promised._ Anything relating to _her_ was off limits, it was an unspoken rule between them. Hell, even Hange refused to bring her up anywhere near the short man. They knew how much it affected him even if he did a damn good job to appear unbothered, they knew because they knew Levi.

But then, one shared look with Hange was all it took for Erwin to snap out of it.

"Apologies, but-"

_'Guess I'll forget her soon huh, shit,' he called her name quietly._

No, Levi wouldn't forget her, _he couldn't_. Erwin would never allow it, to hell with their unspoken rule. He was going to make Levi remember her face, every detail of her face _._ She deserves to be remembered by the one person she adored all her life and Erwin would definitely make sure of it.

"Alright," he declared as he looked at Hange's face, as if daring her to object to his decision. The woman, however, did nothing of the sort and her once shocked expression twisted to its usual grinning state before Erwin continued, "Tomorrow, let's all go to Moblit then. Understood?"

"Yes Commander!"

* * *

The following day, Hange dragged Moblit down the halls without much explanation opting to have Armin do it instead. The young man was confused but when have his maniac of a Squad Leader not confused him? He could only hope that no titans were involved today.

He was surprised for the most part, upon hearing the reason why Hange yanked him from his bed. It was winter after all and thick white snow covered the outside, so all soldiers had the day off from their duties. He smiled softly at the group, agreeing to their request. If there was a way he could somehow aid in warming the Corporal's heart, he would gladly do it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ah! And she has these slender, really sexy eyes!"

"Like this?"

"No no! More sexy, Moblit! Sexy!"

"Hange's right. She had a very seductive look."

"See? Even Erwin was smitten!"

"No, I was not."

"Don't lie to the children, I saw it with my own eyes!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Her nose looks so pretty!"

"How can someone have a nose that perfect?"

"You're just plain ugly, Connie."

"Like you're any better!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...Is this right?"

"Yes-!"

"R-Really? I think it's too big Ms. Hange..."

"Her forehead is _that_ big! It's like half her face!"

"No, it wasn't! Don't listen to her, Moblit. It was fairly large but not _that_ large."

"Then...how about this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"How could she eat?"

"Huh?"

"I mean-! Her mouth! Isn't it too small?"

"Not everyone has a big mouth like yours, Sasha."

"Her lips were kinda like Mikasa's now that I think about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Woah! Such pretty hair!"

"I wish I had thick hair like that."

"Was she a soldier, Commander?"

"No, she was a noble actually."

"A noble?"

"She came from a rich family of doctors! Erwin took her in as a medic when she got disowned and she was really great at her job. Ah, now I miss her more!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Uhm, Ms. Hange?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Was she...a friend of Corporal?"

"...I'd say they were more than that."

"Much more than that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you done yet, Moblit?"

"Almost, just a little more..."

"How are we going to give it? Should we just leave it at his desk?"

"Would you like to give it, Commander?"

"I think it's only right you're the one to give it to him, cadets."

"Right! It was your idea after all."

"We'll just accompany you, that would be enough."

"Then maybe we should just hand it over-?"

"There! Finished!"

* * *

It was already past midnight when Levi settled down in the mess hall with a cup of tea. To him, this was the ideal celebration of his birthday—silence, tea, and no people. No one really knew of his date of birth, aside from a few who were always on his tail, and he intended to keep it that way.

Holding the porcelain cup by the rim, he suddenly paused. Multiple footsteps resonated beyond the thick wooden doors, getting louder by the second indicating that they were headed to his current location. Levi sighed before proceeding to take a sip of his soothing tea.

It was already past curfew, he wondered who was the group stupid enough to be walking around like they're on a casual stroll. They were cadets, he was sure, as superiors would never let an opportunity to get much needed rest slip by due to their day off. The short man was already assessing which parts of the headquarters needed cleaning this time in his head when the mess hall doors were pushed open.

The sight before him didn't surprise him at first until his gaze settled on the two trailing behind the group. One was adorning a shit-eating grin on her face while the other wore an amused look. Now why on earth would Erwin be around these cadets at this hour? He could see why Hange was here as she liked to stick her nose into other people's businesses more often than she bathes.

Levi placed his cup back on the table and leaned back, "Still want to explain why you're all wandering around past curfew? Or should I just tell you what needs cleaning right now?"

The odd crowd stood by his table, he raised an eyebrow at that. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Erwin held up his hand and gestured to the newbies. "They're here for a good reason, Levi. You should hear them out first."

"Then start talking," he snapped. He already missed the tranquility his solitude had unlike now.

Eren took a step forward, his hands that were before hidden behind his back now revealed themselves gently holding a rectangular item wrapped in a white cloth with a ribbon.

Levi immediately knew what was up and he sent a harsh glare at Hange's direction already knowing that she was the one who leaked the information.

"Brat-"

"Corporal-" Eren froze as their mouths opened at the same time. Erwin patted his shoulder lightly, encouraging him to continue. "-we would like you to accept our gift! It's from all of us, and happy birthday Sir!" He bowed along with his friends with his arms outstretched as a way to hand their gift over to the man.

Levi sighed taking the item from Eren's hands before grumbling out, "Don't think you're off the hook just because you got me some shit, you're still not supposed to be out after curfew."

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud, Shorty! Come on, open it up!" Hange exclaimed. The others looked at him expectantly, it was clear they too wanted him to tore open their gift where they could see his reaction.

Levi huffed before gazing down at the item he now held. Just by holding it, he could already tell that it was a frame. His curiosity spiked on what piece the protective glass could be bearing inside. His rough hand pulled at the red ribbon, unraveling it from its tie on the item before softly landing on the wooden floors.

He didn't know what could be the reason but he silently hesitated for a moment before he grabbed the cloth that was wrapped around the frame. His gut told him not to remove it, like it was shielding something dangerous, something disturbing but still, Levi didn't listen. After all this was a gift, right? A gift from all of them, including Erwin, so there was no way this could harm him, right?

The group unknowingly held their breath, eyes focused on the Corporal sitting before them as the pristine white cloth landed where the ribbon laid. They waited for a reaction, any reaction and when they were about to sigh in disappointment, they suddenly caught it. It was terribly quick, but it was there and it was heavy.

The softening of his hardened eyes, the slackening of his usually locked jaw, the release of his pulled eyebrows, and the presence of sadness, longing, and relief on his face.

Out of all the things they could place inside a frame, they really just had to choose this one. He wasn't expecting it, he was nowhere near close. He wasn't expecting it and maybe that was the reason why it hurts.

Levi didn't know what to think but he definitely knew how he felt about their gift.

Emotions crashed down on him but he was able to withstand it and held his stoic facade.

_Guilt. Sadness. Relief._

He felt guilty, it was eating him from the inside, chewing everything that he was. How dare he forget this godly face? This face was the one that was holding him together. This face was the one he wanted to wake up to every morning. This face was the one that always looked so warm and welcoming to him. This face was the one that belonged to the only woman he ever gave his heart to. How dare he?

But now that her face was right in front of him, now that he could remember her face clearly—sadness bloomed disgustingly in his heart. Levi misses her, he misses her so much.

Every moment spent with her was always playing at the back of his mind albeit her face was wiped clean then, the warmness and adoration he felt was clear and still the same. It was during those reminiscing that he held such overwhelming hate to the world. Never did he stop wondering, _"Just how much more?"_

Just how much more will this cruel world take from him?

But now, the face that this world took from him, he has it back now. It was in his grasp, placed between his rough fingers—and it was because of the people that stood beside him at this ungodly hour. He was grateful, relief then washed over his guilt. Levi didn't care anymore, he remembers her face now, and that was all that matters.

"Who made this?" His smooth voice asked out.

He didn't care even if he felt disturbed by the drawing.

"It was Moblit, Corporal."

The said man wasn't around yet when she was still working here as a medic. It surprised him, it was such a skill Moblit has. Being able to draw a person he hasn't seen and capturing every detail of them precisely base off of other's descriptions? It was amazing as it was disturbing to Levi.

Moblit was accurate with her features, too accurate. Now that Levi recalls her visage, he could tell. Every detail was spot on. Her eyes that still held a seductive look even on paper with eyebrows resting calmly on top. Her slim nose that he pinched whenever she annoyed him. Her thin lips that always curved into a smile in the presence of her patients. Her thick hair that she spent half an hour on brushing every morning.

She looked so real, so clean, so alive.

But Levi knew better than that.

She was no longer here, she was already dead.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Levi! I'm riding out to Shiganshina today!"_

_"Why? Got more ass to wipe?"_

_"Shut up, those 'ass' are actual people that needs medical attention! Heard that there's a kid there who's been puking all day, it got bloody so I'm going to take a look."_

_"Hm, just get back before dark and stay away from alleyways. I don't wanna hear that you got mugged again or worse-"_

_"Right right, I get it! I'll be back safe and sound, I promise. Okay?"_

_"...Okay."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You've got some hands," Levi said while still looking at the portrait in his grasp.

"Thank you, Sir..."

Hange lunged forward, her hands at her hips. "So, so?! What'd you think? Pretty great huh?"

The dark haired man remained silent for a moment. His tight hold onto the frame gradually loosened, before he swift closed his eyes and stood up. They really went all out with their gift. The paper Moblit even used was paper rich pigs only use for writing in special occasions, he noticed. Levi wondered how did they even get their hands on these even with Erwin's help.

The short man turned his back to the group, sighing softly. "Clean up the mess. My tea's already cold," he ordered before walking towards the wooden doors. Pushing them open with his hand, he swiftly turned his head back at the still standing crowd and clicked his tongue. "And thanks, I appreciate it."

With that said, Levi walked off gently holding his now most prized possession.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished it ??? my most longest shot yet and i can't even anymore,, 
> 
> thanks for reading! don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment! they really make my day see you next time!


End file.
